Luccia Botta
| image = | name = | kanji =ルシャ・ボタ | romaji =Rusha Bota | race =Arrancar | birthday =August 16 | age = | gender = Female | height = 180cm (5'11") | weight = 61kg (134.48lb) | eyes = Teal | hair = Blue | blood type = B | unusual features = Hollow hole (back of throat) | affiliation =Herrera's Army | previous affiliation = Arrancar Five | occupation =Second-in-command (Herrera's Army) | previous occupation =Quinta (Arrancar Five) | team =(Not available) | previous team = | partner =Herrera Tresckohen | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | marital status = | relatives =(Not available) | status = Unknown | resurrección = Ojos }} Luccia Botta (ルシャ・ボタ; Rusha Bota) was an arrancar, former member of the Arrancar Five, and the current second-in-command of the Red Devils. She was believed to be among the last survivors of the arrancar who followed Akujin, up to the latter's fall at the hands of Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite. Luccia was Herrera Tresckow's most trusted subordinate. Biography Early years . It has been assumed that she does not move from there because she is blind, thus cannot easily familiarize herself with a new surrounding. Many have attempted to kill her; all of them have failed.|Aurora Wright}} Luccia's past remains in general obscurity, though she was revealed to be naturally blind since "birth." She rarely moved around Hueco Mundo because of this, for the sake of personal security. This handicap made her a target to many hollows as an adjucha class menos, though her inner strength and skill in locating others compensated for the loss. This allowed her to take her opponents by surprise and annihilate intended assailants before the realization that Luccia was not as weak as she appeared struck. Luccia was found by Akujin, who took an interest in her. He managed to shinigamify her, despite Luccia's attempts to fight him off. After realizing the power that Akujin presented her with, despite her struggle against him, Luccia gave him an oath of loyalty, making her a member of the Arrancar Five. Arrancar Five She made her first appearance attempting to delay the progress of the three shinigami that entered Hueco Mundo. She ended up fighting Captain Tuari Fire of the Eleventh Division. Tuari proved to be more than just a nuisance to her, and Luccia quickly entered resurrección to deal with her. She fired a Cero Oblivion at the shinigami captain, testimony of the arrancar's power, though she was defeated when Tuari used her bankai's special ability. Her defeat was never shown, though Tuari believed she killed Luccia and collapsed. Members of the Espada quickly gathered Tuari's unconscious form, though they were unable to locate Luccia's body. However, it was because Luccia had enough strength and consciousness to use her hollow ability: her body disappated as though purified and sent to Soul Society. However, it was only a temporary defense. Luccia later reappeared in the middle of Hueco Mundo's desert, broken from her battle against Tuari and without knowledge as to the whereabouts of her fracción. She was nearly eaten by a hollow, though fortunate circumstances allowed Luccia to survive. The arrancar sought refuge to recuperate, her limits tested due to her weakened state and lack of help from her fracción. However, they soon arrived to bring her back, where Luccia reported her failure to win to Akujin. Later, Luccia assisted Akujin in attacking Seireitei. She fought against Raian, but was later ordered to withdraw by Akujin. Luccia was presumed deceased in the aftermath of the attack, after Akujin was killed. Herrera's Army When Akujin fell to the shinigami forces, Luccia became a wanderer. She later stumbled across Herrera Tresckow and his army in the deserts of Hueco Mundo and proved her strength by defeating a multitude of Herrera's hollow followers. Herrera allowed her to remain, and Luccia became a central figure within the army. She accompanied the army in attacking and taking over Las Noches, becoming the direct subordinate of Herrera himself. Personality and traits Menos.]] Although quiet and passive, Luccia has a strong will to dedicate herself to whatever task she puts herself to. She is also not below respecting others, seen through her oath towards Akujin. Her sense of loyalty and placement in society remains immovable. Also notable is a strong sense of seriousness: it is rare, if it happens at all, for Luccia to relax and lower her guard. Her alert behavior is clearly seen from being a target of hollow attacks for so long as an adjucha. A notable quirk of hers was to speak without opening her lips wide, resulting in a whispered voice. Close examination would reveal a hollow hole in the back of her throat. It is unclear whether Luccia is embarrassed by the hole's positioning or if it is hindering her ability to speak. In battle, Luccia never revealed all of her power at once. Instead, she unleashed bits of her power at a time, in order to defeat her opponent with minimal strength. In doing so, not many people know of Luccia's full power. Akujin appeared to know, at least to some extent, Luccia's power, since he did not express much concern when Luccia activated resurrección in her fight against Tuari Fire. Powers and abilities Immerse Spiritual Power: As a former member of the Arrancar Five, Luccia has a massive reserve of spiritual power, even to the point of causing captain-level shinigami to momentarily pause. Her great age has allowed her to refine her own abilities, becoming a highly potent arrancar. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Because she rarely fought at full power, Luccia grew to be highly proficient in just fighting in hand-to-hand combat. She was capable of outperforming members of the Onmitsukidō. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: When she deemed it necessary, Luccia could fight effectively against skilled swordsmen. Her blindness allowed her to "see" through feints and counter appropriately. Pesquisa Master: Though blind, Luccia has demonstrated tremendous skill in the use of pesquisa. From what has been seen of her using the ability, Luccia only has to concentrate to detect multiple reiyoku signatures. In doing so, Luccia can pinpoint the location of the being, as well as obtain information about a target's power within moments. Hierro: As with most arrancar, Luccia has a strong hierro, and tends to use the passive skill to her advantage when dealing with weaker opponents. Cero: Luccia is not afraid of finishing off her opponents with powerful blasts of Cero, even going as far as to use it at such a close degree that she risked harming herself. *'Cero Oblivion:' Luccia introduced this variation of the Cero in her first appearance. Her ability in this cero remains unknown, as it has been rarely seen at all. Bala: As well as using Cero, Luccia also utilizes Bala to overwhelm opponents. Garganta: Garganta is Luccia's primary mode of travel between the dimensions. Sonído Master: Combined with her skill in pesquisa, Luccia showed herself to be capable of easily hunting down opponents attempting to flee quickly. Retained Hollow Ability: Before hollowfication, Luccia's main hollow ability was to feign death in multiple ways. Most notably, she can make her body dissipate, making it seem that she was purified by a zanpakutō. However, using this ability prevents her from being able to heal wounds sustained prior to use. It also used up so much of Luccia's energy that the arrancar would not be able to move for a week after the ability's time limit is reached. Eduardo explained the Luccia's spiritual particles were different than others because they have a tendency to attract to each other, which was how Luccia could recreate herself after breaking herself down. Because of this ability, Luccia was capable of surviving numerous deadly scenarios. Zanpakutō Ojos (オホス); Ohosu; lit. "eyes" in Spanish) was the zanpakuto of Luccia. The command word to release was "Open" (あける; akeru) referring to opening one's eyes. It was notable that Ojos did not resemble a katana, like most sealed zanpakuto. No attacks that came with Ojos' release were known. * Resurrección: Luccia's appearance changed to that similar to a bi-pedal panther with humane characteristics and Luccia's fur color remained the same color as her hair. Her eyes, which temporarily cured Luccia's blindness resembled that of a feline animal, capable of seeing through fog and other visually impairing conditions; Luccia was also capable of seeing across great distances. On top of improved vision, Luccia can smell a certain being's reiatsu at extended range. Her ears could pick up slight movements from nearby, though were sensitive to loud noises. With improved speed, Luccia had excellent reflexes and movement. Although her actual strength was not enhanced by much, it was negligible due to the sheer launching power granted with resurrección speed. Luccia's power in her resurrección form was stated by Raian Getsueikirite to be the equivalent to himself donning a vizard mask during Akujin's vie for power.In the Pits of Hell Both had grown in power considerably since then, making the comparison less credible. * Resurrección: Segunda Etapa: Luccia claimed to be able to perform Segunda Etapa, though the claim remains questionable due to her never having been seen releasing such a form. Appearances Akujin Incident * Hell's Blind Queen * In the Pits of Hell * A Meeting in Hell's Throne Room * Redemption of Fallen Angels * The Intention * The Hollow Threat * Inquisition, A Demon's Game Behind the scenes Luccia's ability to feign death is a reference to the superstition of a cat having nine lives.CatStuff: Folklore and Superstitions: Proverbs It could also allow her to hunt down and kill the one who could have killed her at a later time. Luccia's surname was to be "Daggerjash," but it was deemed to be unfitting and too much like Grimmjow's surname. The name Lucia was also the name of a 4th century saint of Syracuse who was said to have gouged her eyes out, becoming a saint of the blind.Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Lucia Her revealed surname originated from an architect's, as with arrancar naming motifs; Botta was a Swiss architect.Mario Botta : architect biography Her very first appearance was as the Primera Espada of an off-site role-play on 16 August 2008: the origin of her listed birth date. The zanpakuto was originally called Ojos de Anochecer (lit. Eyes of Dusk in Spanish), but was deemed to be too long a name for an arrancar zanpakuto. Though not explicitly stated, the blade has been depicted as glowing "a dark green" in its portrayal in the chapter In the Pits of Hell. Notes and references Category:Arrancar Category:The Arrancar Five arc Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Character Category:Female